ethelversefandomcom-20200214-history
Psypocalypse
Psypocalypse is a powerful Mayan deity and one of the four primary belligerents of the Second-Semester War. Psypocalypse remained dormant for several hundred years, the Mayan long-count calendar marking his return to Earth on December 21, 2012. Psypocalypse was later sent to a parallel universe, the Gray Zone, by The Order and the CAMELOT. Personality The little demonstrated of Psypocalypse's personality suggest he has a grandiose opinion of himself. He also showed himself to be very determined to collapse the fabric of the Base, killing Order members and combating the Glacier without hesitation when they got in his way. Powers and Abilities As his name implies, Psypocalypse's most powerful abilities are found in his physic abilities. Psypocalypse demonstrated pyrokinesis on two accounts, and was able to disrupt the telepathic link between the Glacier and his disciples. Psypocalypse also possesses physical powers such as extreme strength and levitation. History Pre-2012 Before 2012, Psypocalypse was worshiped by the Mayans as a god of the mind and oracles. Due to the Spanish Inquisitor's destruction of Mayan literature and artifacts, it is unknown where Psypocalypse went until his descent, or why he left Earth in the first place. 2012 Psypocalypse returned to Earth December 21, 2012, in the form of a comet, determined to use the nearest eclipse, when Subspace is most weakened, to take control of all minds within the Base. When arrived, multiple forces were at work to either cause or prevent an apocalypse. These forces were the Glacier, The Order, and The PAAB. The Order had planned on Psypocalypse's descent and began preparing to send a specially trained member, Mr. Ballard, to confront Psypoclypse. The Glacier, which had planned on attacking Earth, decided to wait for Psypocalypse to be destroyed by The Order and then attack. The PAAB, likewise, decided to wait for Mr. Ballard to confront Psypocalypse and focus on taking out the survivor of the confrontation. 2013 Aware of the forces planning to work against him, Psypocalypse manipulated the mind of an EHS student and had them steal an ancient Mayan artifact: the Ring of Psypocalypse. The student placed the ring, allowing Psypocalypse to learn of Order-member Mrs. Brush' research on him. The artifact was destroyed by a member of The PAAB, Leslie, pitting The PAAB against Psypocalypse. Knowing this, Psypocalypse decided to send a message to The Order by killing Logan, a member of The Order and ex-oracle, by telepathically melting his brain. This caused The Order to withdraw Mrs. Brush so the cult could immediately asses what she had learned of Psypocalypse. Following this, the Glacier had become tired of waiting for Psypocalypse to be destroyed, so it slashed at the Earth, sending a horrid blizzard at the ancient ruins Psypocalypse was residing in. Psypocalypse withstood the attack but was sure the Glacier was too powerful to take. To intimidate the Glacier, Psypocalypse destroyed its telepathic link to its disciples, sending the Glacier away from Earth. Shortly after this, Mr. Ballard arrived at Psypocalypse's base and attacked him. The attack was unsuccessful for The Order; Psypocalypse used only an arm to physically cause Mr. Ballard's head to explode with a single punch. This turn of events caused The Order to begin looking for extreme methods of taking down Psypocalypse. Their chance came when they joined forces with CAMELOT. Using Mrs. Brush' information, The Order and CAMELOT merged Psypocalypse into the Hyperion Cube and sent the artifact into the Gray Zone. Alternate Universes *Twin Rivalry : Psypocalypse is seen at the conclusion of the universe's story arc. He walks into the Greenlee gym, now working with The Order, and kills the only remaining PAAB member, Jakob.